I Love Ewe Frame
Description frameless | right | 250px | Simple, fun and oh so easy to create! Hand painted daisies and buttom embellishments, who can resist? Here is a craft project that not only is fun, but can be enjoyed at Easter time as well as year round! Who doesn’t love fun furry lambs and checkerboards? This is a great project for beginners and so easy to do. Now let’s get started gathering supplies including FolkArt Acrylics, buttons, glue, a few paint brushes, a lamb wood cut out and a $1.00 frame! Type of Craft Painting Difficulty Level Very Easy Supplies Needed Surface: 97540 Plaid square frame 7” x 7” Lamb wood cutout FolkArt Acrylic Colors: 526 Soft Apple 644 Grass Green 901 Wicker White 938 Licorice 2574 Brilliant Pink 888 FolkArt Artists’ Varnish – Matte Miscellaneous Supplies: No. 1 liner brush, ¾” and No. 12 flat brushes, stylus, brush basin or container for water, paper towels, foam plate, Premium Tacky Glue, tracing paper, white chalk, 7 yellow buttons, 1 hot pink heart button, assorted small white buttons, ruler, pencil, stencil or painter’s tape Directions I first basecoated my frame with a new FolkArt Acrylic Color: Brilliant Pink. Oh, how I have fallen in love with this new color. It is fun, bright and paints smoothly with even coverage! Allow it to dry, sand if necessary and reapply the color. When dry, measure and mask a ½” border. Paint the edge border Wicker White; allow to dry. Reapply for an even opaque look. When peeling tape away, pull away from the painted edge for a neat, crisp line. If not, you may chance pulling up a portion of the painted border. Next, let’s have fun painting a black and white checkerboard. The white is already painted, so paint the black sections only. It is easy to do with a No. 12 flat brush loaded with Licorice. Begin painting at the two corners, then add a square in the center. Next, add another Licorice square in the center of each half. And one more time add additional Licorice squares between the painted ones as space allows. Repeat for the remaining three sides of the frame. As I often do, I began my project with a quick pencil sketch of how I thought my project would look in the end. To create the simply daisies, I traced around the center button and then traced a circle a little larger than the button shape. This little trick of drawing a circle pattern will allow you to paint each daisy petal the same length. Try this tip, you will love it and use it often! I used white chalk to retrace the circles on the back side of my tracing paper and then flipped it over and using a stylus transferred the circles onto the prepared frame. Next, I loaded my No. 1 liner brush with Wicker White and painted the daisy petals beginning with petals at 12, 3, 6, and 9 o’clock. I then filled the circle with petals at 2, 4, 8 and 10 o’clock. I then filled the circle shape with additional petals. Paint additional daisies where desired. Look how fun! Load the No. 12 flat brush with Soft Apple and paint small accent leaves surrounding the daisies. Now shade just the base of each leaf with a little Grass Green. Next, I outlined the white squares of the checkerboard border using my No. 1 liner brush loaded with thinned Licorice. Using a damp ¾” flat brush, wipe away the excess white chalk lines around the daisy petals. Be sure that all petals are thoroughly dry before you brush over them otherwise, ohps!!! Paint a Licorice trim on the frame sides as accent. You can see how the black trim really helps the checkerboard “POP.” I wanted to add a saying on my frame and thought of incorporating the word “ewe” to tie into the lamb theme. I thought of “Ewe are my Sunshine,” Ewe are a Cutie,” and “Ewe are Loved.” But my final choice was simply “I Love Ewe.” So off to the computer to find a fun font, print it out, and trace it onto my tracing paper pattern I went. Flip the traced pattern over; chalk over the pattern lines. Flip it over once more and position on the frame, retrace pattern lines with a stylus to transfer the words. Now using your No. 1 liner brush loaded with thinned Licorice, paint between the lines. Now, let’s get started on our lamb wood cutout. I penciled the face and ear shapes. Draw the continued scallop shape over the legs and tail. Paint the furry body Wicker White and allow to dry. Next, paint the face, ear, tail and legs Licorice and allow to dry. Our lamb is so cute; she needs a blush on her check. Add a Brilliant Pink blush using the flat brush “squished” on its side; this will create the curve of a cheek. A tiny Wicker White dot for an eye and a line to separate the ear is next. The button fun is about to begin . . . using Beacon’s Premium Tacky Glue which is thick and rich, add a dot of glue to the wood cutout and drop a button in place. It is as easy as that! Have fun and cover the entire furry body. I even added a hot pink heart shaped button! No lamb this cute should be without a cute heart! When dry, flip the wood cutout over and basecoat the back Licorice using the ¾” flat brush. Basecoat the backside of the frame too. I like my projects finished on both sides. You never know who may pick your project up for inspection! Next step is to apply a coat or two of waterbase varnish to seal and protect your artwork. I used FolkArt Matte Artists Waterbase Varnish. Now add a dot of glue at the daisy centers. Drop a yellow button in place! Glue lamb wood cutout to framte. Voila, enjoy! Additional Photos 4.04.11 PMP Easter projects.jpgs 039.jpg|Begin painting your white daisy petals at 12, 3, 6 and 9 o'clock; then fill in at 2, 4, 8 and 10 o'clock. Continue adding petals where desired.|link=http://paintmeplaid.com/2011/04/15/i-love-ewe-painted-sheep-frame/ 4.04.11 PMP Easter projects.jpgs 045.jpg|Paint Soft Apple leaves scattered around your daisy petals. Shade the base of the leaves with Grass Green.|link=http://paintmeplaid.com/2011/04/15/i-love-ewe-painted-sheep-frame/ 4.04.11 PMP Easter projects.jpgs 050.jpg|Paint Licorice for the lamb's head, ear, feet and tail. The body is Wicker White. Accent a Brilliant Pink blush on the cheek. Wicker Whtie tiny dot eye and a line separating the ear from the face and the wood cutout painting is complete!|link=http://paintmeplaid.com/2011/04/15/i-love-ewe-painted-sheep-frame/ 4.04.11 PMP Easter projects.jpgs 062.jpg|Using a liner brush, paint Licorice lettering, "I Love Ewe" which has been transferred using chalk.|link=http://paintmeplaid.com/2011/04/15/i-love-ewe-painted-sheep-frame/ 4.04.11 PMP Easter projects.jpgs 054.jpg|Using white craft glue, adhere mini white and ecru bottoms on lamb's body and add a hot pink heart shape button for fun!|link=http://paintmeplaid.com/2011/04/15/i-love-ewe-painted-sheep-frame/ Category:Projects Category:CraftsCategory:Spring Craft Contest